Lighting is a main usage for consuming electrical energy. The modern technology has been dedicated to energy-saving in lighting technology. Although solar-cell is used dominating the energy-saving methods by now, the automatic control of lighting plays a certain role in energy saving.
In the related art, the method of controlling streetlamp includes sound-control switch, light-control switch, time relay switch, or the like. The above automatic control methods take the place of labor for switching streetlamps, and thus are the common control methods for controlling the streetlamp. However, before dawn, on most roads, particularly on the highways, there are few vehicles passing, and even on the roads in remote areas, there is no vehicles passing for long time, which causes a problem of wasting too much electrical energy due to the lighting of streetlamp.